Sheila's Return
by KitKat1992
Summary: What happens when Sheila returns to the Seville residence? How will they react? How will Simon feel when he sees her again after everything that happened between them? will things get complicated? What about Jeanette? SimonXOC
1. Awkward Reunion

The taxicab stopped right in front of the house she requested. "Thank you kind sir!" Sheila exclaimed to her taxi driver as she handed him his money. "No problem, young lady!" The man said with a smile.

Sheila stepped out of the cab, mesmerized by the sight of this house. As the cab drove away, she was frozen in memories of days long ago. The Seville home held many fond childhood memories for her. She remembered the days of her coming by and staying the nights, playing with the Chipmunks when they weren't at school or concerts. She cleaned the house and washed laundry so to help Dave out since she was at work so much and even brought it home. She remembered movie nights and game nights. She would help Theodore with his cooking, help Simon with his experiments, and Alvin… Well her and Alvin didn't get along too well. Sheila couldn't help but laugh at all the times he got on her nerves and she nearly socked him in the nose. She wiped a tear from her eye as she brought herself back to the present. How stupid she felt for leaving this place. How would they feel about her coming back after six years? Had they forgotten her?

The house hadn't changed too much. After all, it had only been six years since she'd been year last, yet the house had this majestic feel to it. Maybe it only felt that way considering she grew up in a shack in the middle of a forest in Minnesota. This was California. Most of the houses here looked like this. Sheila just hoped that the Chipmunks had changed as much as the house!

_Ding Dong_ rang the doorbell. Sheila waited patiently at the door. She heard shuffling inside so she knew someone was home. Slowly the door began to open. There stood a tall, handsome man who looked around for a second before looking down to see the 4'6 violet canine. A look of confusion came across David Seville's face. "Do I know you?"

"As a matter of fact, you do…" Sheila stated, shyly. "I used to come and visit twice a year…" she explained.

Then it clicked. "Sheila!" Dave bent down to hug her. "It's so nice to see you again. We thought you'd never come back." He said relieved. "You know, Sheila, we were really worried about you."

"Really, Dave? You guys were worried about _me_?" Sheila questioned in speculation.

"Really." Dave said with a smile. "Now come on in. I'm sure the boys would love to see you."

"_I hope so_," Sheila thought to herself as she cautiously walked inside the beautiful home.

"Fellas!" Dave called out. "There's someone here to see you!" He said with a wink to Sheila.

Sheila blushed, hoping that the boys are as enthusiastic as Dave is to see her-especially Simon.

The first one to walk in was Theodore Seville. And oh if only you could see the look on his face! He was so excited to see her. "Sheila! You're back!" He exclaimed as he practically tackled her in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you! Welcome home!" Cried Theodore.

"_Gosh…_" Sheila thought as she returned his embrace, "_He's twenty now but is still as adorable as the kid I remembered him as_"

The next chipmunk to come in was Alvin. Oh my. The look on his face was equally priceless. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or be angry. "Oh it's you…" He spat. He was sort of happy that she came back… He liked her skateboard tricks… However he wasn't so happy about her leaving without a trace.

"Gee, thanks, Alvin." Sheila returned.

"Alvin, be nice, please" Dave reminded him as he glided into the kitchen to start on supper.

Despite being a little upset, Alvin gave Sheila a quick hug. "I guess it's good to see you, but I want an explanation." He growled at her.

"Maybe once you lose that attitude Mr. Hot Stuff." She retorted. Alvin had always been a pain to her, though she loved him like a brother deep down.

"Come on, Alvin, let's leave her be" Theodore motioned for Alvin to come to the kitchen with him.

"Welcome home, I guess…" Alvin sighed as he strolled off into the kitchen.

"_Now where's Simon…?_" Sheila wondered. A door shutting could be heard from upstairs. "_That must be him…_" She became nervous, sweaty, and she began to fidget.

Simon paused at the base of the stairs. The silence grew awkward for both of them.

Sheila noticed immediately the changes in him. He was much taller than she remembered him. He was much more handsome than she remembered him. His hair had grown thick and out to nearly shoulder length. He still had those black rounded glasses. His eyes were a deep ocean blue and they were mesmerizing. He had out-grown the long blue turtleneck, but instead bore a royal blue hoodie with a dark grey pair of jeans. She was taken aback by the sight of him.

"H-Hi…" Sheila whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She meant for the 'Hi' to come out louder but she was so nervous in saying it that it came out a lot quieter.

Simon continued his silent stare off. "_Sheila… She's back… But why? Where has she been all this time? Why did she leave in the first place? What do I say to her? Does she still...Oh gosh this is so awkward…_" Simon was overwhelmed with the millions of thoughts running through his mind. He wasn't sure whether to say hi, hug her, or smile and keep walking.

"_Uh-oh" _Sheila thought, "_This silence can't be good…What if he hates me now? What if he wishes I hadn't come back? What am I doing here anyways? Oh no what do I do now?_"

"Sheila?"

Her head popped up to face Simon. "Y-yes?"

"Where have you been?" He asked with tears beginning to fill his eyes. "Why did you never tell us? Why are you back now? We missed you…" He paused for a moment, trying to hold back his tears. "I missed you…" He said in a low voice and facing the floor.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise." Sheila assured.

"Tree house, nine O'clock." Simon demanded along with a glare.

"Deal" She agreed. With that Simon went back upstairs, a look of turmoil on his face.

Sheila stood there for a moment, processing the awkward conversation. She couldn't understand why he had such a terrible look on his face when he saw her and when he left. Did he hate her now? Was he upset to see her? "_I guess not considering he wants to talk to me later…"_

Just then the door flew open. "Hey everyone, the party has arrived!" Yelled an all to familiar chipette voice.

"_Brittney… Great"_ Sheila thought with a roll of her eyes. She never cared for Brittney much either. She always tried to give Sheila makeovers and force her to dress up and be girly. Sheila hated that and her preppy attitude.

"I brought snicker doodles!" Shouted another chipette voice.

"_Eleanor…_" Sheila giggled at the voice. She loved Eleanor. She was one that Sheila could vent to and Eleanor was always there with a listening ear. When Sheila was sick, Ellie was the one who would come and make sure Sheila was getting her medicine!

The third Chipette walked in quietly behind the other two.

"_Jeanette…" _Sheila grew sad seeing Jeanette. She really liked Jeanette, but for some reason they never really could become friends. Maybe it was because of Simon? Jeanette loved Simon, but he spent so much time with Sheila (his best friend) that Jeanette grew jealous. Sheila always felt that Jeanette hated her and saw her as a threat.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is that who I think it is?" Brittney pointed out Sheila. "Girl, what brings you back to L.A.?"

"Oh um… I just… Really missed this place!" Sheila said, trying to take the edge off of her nervousness.

"It's nice to see you again, Sheila. Are you doing well?" Eleanor asked with a genuine smile.

Sheila nodded with a half smile. "I'm fabulous. Thank you, Eleanor."

Jeanette and Sheila met eye to eye and both grew intimidated by each other's presence. They both said a quick and quite 'hi' to each other as the Chipettes made their way to the kitchen.

Sheila sighed in relief and exited to the living room where she sunk into the couch. "_Good job Sheila coming on the night the Chipettes had to come to dinner and make things even more awkward_" she thought to herself with a slap on her forehead. _"Stupid, stupid me…" _

"Dinner time, everyone!" Dave shouted out.

Sheila buried her face in her hands and tried to stabilize her rapid breathing.

"You hungry?" Came a deep yet slightly squeaky voice from the doorway.

Sheila slowly shook her head. "Not really… Not with this overwhelming nausea." She kept her face in her hands. She was too ashamed to look at Simon face to face.

Simon's stern face turned soft. He knew what she was feeling. He knew the girl all too well. Even after six years he could still read her like an open book. He felt pity for her, something he doesn't feel often. "Hey…" He put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

Simon smiled halfway, "Welcome home."

This was like her second home. When she wasn't back in Frostbite Falls with Rocky, she was here with the Chipmunks. Dave treated her like a daughter and she was happy being here. They were a family to her. It felt nice to hear "Welcome home", especially from Simon, whom she knew she betrayed.

Sheila smiled slightly, "Thanks, Simon. As awkward as it is, I'm glad to be back." She said with a chuckle.

"Come on, Sheila. Let's eat. They're waiting on us." Simon urged, pulling the weary canine to her feet.

They made their way to the dining room, where the others were indeed waiting, but didn't seem to mind too much. They both made their seats, Simon next to Jeanette, and Sheila between Eleanor and Dave. They all bowed their heads to say the blessing.

"Dear Lord," started Dave, "Thank you for this food, and thank you for bringing us all together to fellowship. Thank you especially for bringing Sheila back to us alive. We pray for your blessing in our lives and that we live for you in everything that we do. Amen."

Sheila raised her head, only to meet the eyes of Jeanette from across the table. Jeanette didn't have much of an expression on her face, except she just kept staring at Sheila. It was unusual for Jeanette because she is so shy she hates staring much less eye contact.

Jeanette didn't feel right though. She had a feeling this day was coming. She knew what Sheila's presence meant and she wasn't sure if she was ready to accept that fact.

"Jean?" Simon interrupted Jeanette's stare. "You okay?"

Jeanette snapped out of her trance. "Yes of course… It's just been an off day." She assured as she begin to slowly stuff her mouth with food. She fixed her gaze on her plate the rest of the time, never once looking back up at Sheila, and Sheila didn't look up either.

Other than that, the meal went smoothly.


	2. I've Missed You

Nine O'clock came along and the house was quite. The Chipettes went home, Alvin went to a friend's house, and Theodore and Dave were getting ready for bed. Simon however was sitting in the tree house, waiting on Sheila.

But Sheila was nervous. So nervous in fact that she almost didn't want to go to the tree house. She had no idea what to expect out of Simon. She slowly made her way towards the door when Dave stopped her.

"Hey, Sheila. You're room is all fixed up."

"Thank you, Dave." Sheila said with a smile. "I appreciate it."

"No problem. Goodnight." Dave yawned.

"Night" Sheila made her way out the back door and to the tree house. She peered up at it, almost dreading going up there. She took a deep breath and began to climb up.

"Evening" greeted Simon as he thumbed through his book.

Sheila closed the door to the tree house and sat against the opposite wall. "Hello…" she said shyly.

Simon put the book back on the shelf and then sat next to Sheila, who scooted away just a little. Simon chuckled. "I'm going to bite, you know." He said with a playful snap.

Sheila blushed in embarrassment. "So… How're you?" She asked, trying to break the ice of awkwardness.

"I'm fine, I assume." He replied. "So…what happened Sheila?"

"What do you mean, Simon?" Sheila asked trying to delay the subject.

"Why did you leave six years ago? What happened to you? You never called, never wrote… We thought you were dead somewhere…" Simon turned to face Sheila. He was frowning and Sheila could see hurt in his eyes. "I was worried sick about you! And… Well… I missed you too! You were like my best friend and… You just up and left and never came back till now!"

"Simon…" Sheila started, "I really am sorry… It's a long and complicated story…"

"I've got all night, Sheila." Simon said, demanding to hear her excuse.

Sheila sighed. She might as well tell him, even though she was tired and just wanted some sleep after hitchhiking all the way from Minnesota. She paused to gather her thoughts.

"Well?"

"Alright, alright…" Sheila took a deep breath and began her story, "Six years ago I met this guy… His name was Sonic-Ward. Well, that was his nickname. Anyway he was several years older than me. He promised me many things and I was young and dumb… I thought he loved me, see? So, I ran away with him. We married and had a few children together"

Simon cringed at that statement.

"Well long story short, our marriage was miserable. We fought all the time and he was an alcoholic and liked to go to strip clubs and get drunk… all our kids were taken away too because we were 'unfit parents'. My youngest sister ended up committing suicide, and Sonic-Ward cheated on me after I was kidnapped and nearly forced into prostitution by this man. The other woman, who was a prostitute might I add, was pregnant with Sonic-Ward's baby so we divorced. Oh and we had five step-children too who were also taken away from us… Then after all of that I moved to Germany for a year to get away from all things… Then after that I came back to Minnesota and stayed at home for a while, reconnecting with Rocky and my sister, Chi-Chi. Then I came back here… So that's the jest of it all"

Simon was speechless. It took him a moment to gather himself. "You're joking right?"

"Ha, I wish."

He couldn't believe he had heard all of this. He couldn't believe that all of that had happened to her. The little bit that she shared with him made him sad and it overwhelmed him. "Why Sheila?"

"Why what?"

"What made you feel like you had to run away with him?" Simon began to tear up again. Sheila could tell that this really hurt him.

She wasn't sure what to tell him. Could she really tell him the truth? She was afraid to tell him the truth. She knew it would hurt him more to know the truth. So, she lied. "I really don't know…"

Again, Simon was speechless. He felt as though she was keeping something from him but he knew not to dig too deep too quick. He was indeed hurt by this and he wanted to know why she had done it but he knew she wasn't going to tell. Not yet at least. He stared at her, trying desperately to read her expression.

"So…" Sheila asked, "How's Jeanette?"

Simon had a feeling this was coming. "Well… She's good… We've been dating for four years now… We went to prom together and everything. We've been well I guess… It's weird because like with other couples they get all mushy gushy and ooey gooey but we never really got to that. I don't know maybe that's just how we are!" He said with a laugh. "She's a great girl and I'm lucky to have her…" He began to trail off. "Sometimes though we wonder if being together is what we're meant to do… I love her though, I really do and she loves me… It's just…" Then an awkward silence befell them.

"I should really be getting to bed… I'm exhausted," Sheila finally stated as she made her way to her feet.

But Simon grabbed a hold of her hand.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sheila yelled as she blushed furiously and violently pulled her hand away.

Simon frowned. "I just… I just want you to stay and talk to me… It's been so long…"

"Oh, Simon… I'm sorry… I'm really tired and-"

Simon's eyes grew glassy, "Please?" He begged.

"Dang it, Simon… I hate it when you do that…" Even though she really thought it was cute, she was just too tired to think much of anything.

Simon sighed, "Alright fine… But tomorrow! After my final exam we are coming back to this tree house to talk!"

"Fine. I think I can live with that."

They climbed out of the tree house and made their way back into the house.

"Hey, Sheila!" Simon whispered.

"What is it, Simon?"

Just then Simon grabbed Sheila and swept her off of her feet. He was holding her bridal style.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing!" Sheila yelled trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

"I'm making up for earlier." Simon assured as he carried her off to her room and laid her in bed. "I'm really sorry about being such a jerk… I'm really glad to see you though… It's nice to have my best friend back… Oh and by the way…" He paused for a second, "Welcome home" he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Simon. It really is good to be back! I'm glad to know that you don't hate me!" Sheila retorted with a chuckle.

"Of course not, Sheila. I could never hate you." He said with a wink as he exited. "Goodnight."

"_Oh that, Simon Seville. He's too adorable. Wow I didn't realize how much I'd missed him…_" She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Simon got himself dressed in his pajamas. His mind was racing, his heart was thumping, and the butterflies wouldn't quiet down. On his nightstand stood two pictures. There was a picture of him and Jeanette from when they had gone to prom together last year. It was a rather formal looking picture. Both had on half-smiles yet they looked to be so perfect together. Next to it stood a picture of him and Sheila from six years ago. It was a stilly picture. They were both making goofy faces at the camera. Sheila was cross-eyed with her tongue sticking out while Simon had this big goofy grin. They had so much fun as kids.

Simon stood as his window and stared at the old tree house. It was their refuge from the world. Sheila would go with him to the tree house and they would stay up late talking and singing and playing games…

"_Gosh I missed that girl…"_ He thought to himself. "_I can't believe we're all grown up now… wow she's changed a lot…_" his mind began to wander. When he realized it, he slapped himself. "No, Simon! You can't think of her that way, she's your best friend and you have a girlfriend!"

No, he wasn't thinking of dirty thoughts-he wasn't that type.

He daydreamed of days when he would hold her while she cried and how she was always able to make him smile even in his worst of days. He missed holding her, actually… He missed the peace that came along with the embrace… He missed her smile, her laugh, and her awkwardness… He missed her bright fiery eyes and that long curly crimson hair of hers… And not to mention how beautiful she looked when he saw her just earlier… Boy she grew up nice-

"D'oh, Simon! Stop that!" He slapped his forehead and shook his head. He hadn't realized that he missed her _that _much.

Just then his phone buzzed. "Must be Jeanette…" He opened up his text messages and there was a text from her.

_Simon, I assume that we should probably talk about what happened tonight sometime soon… I had a feeling this day would come again and I hate it when I'm right… However, I love you and I do wish you a goodnight's rest. See you in the morning._

"Oh, Jeanette… How to I explain this to her if I don't even know how to explain it to myself! Geesh I don't even know how to even feel right now…" He said with a sigh. "Oh well… I guess time will tell…"

_Goodnight Jeanette. Sleep well yourself. And I love you too, I really do._


	3. Confliction

"So, how do you think you did on that Chemistry II exam?" Simon asked his bespectacled girlfriend.

"Oh I so aced it" Jeanette said with a laugh. "I studied for weeks and I feel like it totally paid off!"

"That's great. I feel like I did pretty well too." Simon explained as he and Jeanette laid their things on the ground. Simon grew nervous cause he knew what was coming.

"Simon?"

"Yes, Jeanette?"

Jeanette took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking. "I love you, Simon Seville. As I said before I knew that this would come and well honestly, I'm not really sure how to feel about it."

"Me either, Jeanette. I'm just as confused, if not more so, than you are." Simon admitted as he leaned against a brick wall. "I honestly didn't ever expect to see her again… I thought she was gone forever…" Then he chuckled.

"What's so funny, Simon?" Jeanette asked in concern.

"I'm glad we can be so honest to each other about these things. Even as hard as they are to talk about… That's one thing I love about you. I can always be honest with you… Emotions don't blind us to each other."

Jeanette smiled. "Well, Simon, I know whom I can go to so I can talk about other guys" she said with a laugh.

Simon sighed in sadness. "So…"

"What does this mean for us?" Jeanette finally asked her bespectacled boyfriend.

"I don't know, Jeanette" he pulled her into a hug. "We'll figure this out… and no matter what, Jeanette, I will always love you."

"Same here, Simon." They each then departed for home.

Love always had a different meaning to them. The love that Simon and Jeanette had for each other wasn't really romantic. It was more of a brotherly/sisterly love. It was like a best friend's kind of love. It was a family kind of love. Fans and family alike seemingly forced the two into a relationship, especially after Sheila's departure six years ago. Simon was torn up about it, but it was Jeanette who helped him through it. And so, they began dating, always wandering if it had been the right thing to do. And now it seems they began to realize that it wasn't. But maybe it was.

Simon was so heartbroken after Sheila left. After not hearing from her for months he would cry himself to sleep, not knowing if she was dead or he'd done something to make her hate him. He felt more alone than ever.

But Jeanette was there with a warm smile, a listening ear, and a helping hand. They were already best friends, but they got closer through this. Even though they had no romantic feelings for each other, they were encouraged to go on dates and they eventually became and item. They tried to be like other couples. They even tried to kiss each other but they just couldn't get up the nerve. The thought disturbed them.

If things weren't already confusing, they just turn a turn for the worse, or maybe for the better.

"Sheila?" Simon searched the entire house looking for her. She wasn't in the tree house and he thought that maybe she was in the house somewhere, but so far, he had no luck in finding her.

"She should be in her room. She said she wasn't feeling well." Alvin informed his brother.

"Of course. I can't believe I didn't check there… Thanks Alvin!" Simon left his brother to snuggle with Brittney and went to Sheila's door.

_Knock, Knock_

"Who is it?" Came a voice from inside.

"It iz meh, Simone! I have come to check on you!"

The door opened abruptly with Sheila giving him an odd stare. "Really? Last time I checked, you weren't French, nor was your name 'Simone'." She ended with a grin.

Simon chuckled, "How are you feeling? Alvin told me you didn't feel well."

"Oh yeah… Gosh darn those butterflies! Ha-ha they like me apparently…" Sheila blushed, feeling stupid for no apparent reason.

"Well, you feel well enough to sit and talk for a little while?" Simon asked, leaning on the doorframe.

Sheila thought for a moment, "Um sure… I guess it couldn't hurt…" She followed him out to the tree house. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Simon slid down next to Sheila. "What made you run away with him?"

"Um… Pass…" Sheila grew nervous.

"Okay…." Simon thought about what to ask next. "Um… What made you decide to come back?"

With a sigh Sheila replied, "You have to ask the questions I don't want to answer don't you?"

"Please tell me, I just want to know…" Simon felt that maybe it was somehow his fault that Sheila left. He blamed himself for years and now he wanted to know if he spent those years worrying over nothing or not.

` Sheila turned away from him. She didn't want to make eye contact while she spilled the truth to him. "See, Simon… I… It was dumb really… I was young and stupid… and I guess a little selfish…"

"The point?" hurried Simon.

"Okay, okay… Simon… I was… In love… with you… But you and Jeanette… You two were too perfect for each other… You guys went on dates and stuff… You studied together all the time and worked with each other on projects… Not to mention the cuteness factor… I was so hurt that I had let myself feel those things about you… and the more I saw you with her the more it hurt… and then she grew jealous of me and I thought she hated me so I called up that guy and he took me far away…" Sheila then broke down in tears.

"So why did you come back?" Simon asked, staring off into space as he tried to absorb all of this information.

She couldn't tell him that she still loved him. She wasn't going to make things worse than they already were. "I just missed you… That's all…"

Simon knew it was a lie. He knew exactly why she'd come back.

"Simon, I'm so sorry." Sheila said as she wiped away her tears. She laughed at herself. "I'm such a dummy sometimes."

"I don't think you're a dummy." Simon assured. "I think you're a fantastic, marvelous, and beautiful young lady. I'm sorry that you had to go through all that mess, and if I could I'd take out a wand and wish it all away. But I can't. The past is the past and what is done is done. All we can do now is live for today and look forward to tomorrow." He pulled her face to face his. "Even though things are complicated, I'm glad that you're back and I hope that you're here to stay. I enjoy having you around. I enjoy sitting here and talking to you like we always used to."

"But… What about… Simon I'm confused…" Sheila admitted.

"Me too…"

"What on Earth are you confused about?"

"Things…" He replied as he left the tree house. Simon went to the sidewalk in front of the house and sat down. "Oh, Simon… What are you doing? What on Earth am I doing? God, what do I do?"

"Simon?"

"Hi, Eleanor…" Simon muttered with his buried face in his hands.

Eleanor sat herself down by Simon. "Simon, dear. Jeanette told me what's been going on. I'm sorry that things are so difficult." She laid a hand on Simon's slumped shoulder. "I just wanted to encourage you to follow your heart. If you know that you and Jeanette are not meant to be after all, then don't follow that path. I see that this is tearing you and Jeanette and Sheila apart. Please, Simon, make a decision soon. Don't worry about Jeanette; she'll be fine. I promise."

"Eleanor?"

"Yes, Simon?"

"What do you think I should do?"

Eleanor paused for a second. "Simon, follow your heart."


	4. I Choose You

"Simon?"

"Oh, Hey, Jeannette? What's up?"

Jeanette shuffled her feet. "I just wanted to come and tell you something." She said nervously.

"Okay? What is it?"

"Simon, your friendship means a lot to me. You've been such a great friend. I love you, but I love you like my family. I know how you feel about Sheila and I wish I had seen it earlier. But I do now, and… I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Jean…"

"Simon, I know you're in love with her. I'm okay with that." She said with a hug. "I would rather you be happy with someone else than be unhappy with me."

"Jeanette, I'm so sorry about all of this…" Simon apologized. He felt guilty for going out with her all of these years only to break it off for someone else, even if she was okay with it.

Jeanette only smiled. "Go get her, Simon. She needs you a lot more than I do right now and you need her a lot more than you need me."

"Jean…"

"Go now you goober!" she shouted with a shove. With that, Simon headed for home, giddy as can be.

"Sheila, I need to tell you something! He said in excitement.

"What is it, Simon?"

Without hesitation he gently pulled her close to him and laid his lips upon hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Sheila looked up into Simon's eyes and her stomach began to churn. Her face was full of conflicting pain, as was his now. She thought he was with Jeanette. How would she feel about this? Tears began to fill her eyes, making her fiery irises mellow into a dull orange. How dare he kiss her!

Sheila shoved him away from her. "How dare you! You have a girlfriend!" She then turned her anger in on herself. "I'm so sorry, Simon… I don't know what I was thinking coming back…" she muttered in deep remorse. "I never should've come back here… I should've stayed in Minnesota…"

"No, Sheila… Don't say that. I'm glad you came back for us. You don't realize how much I missed you. You were the only one I could talk to when everyone else abandoned me. You stood up for me, comforted me, and I did the same for you. You were my best friend when all my other friends left. And when you left with that guy I was so heartbroken. I prayed for years that you would come back. Honestly I thought you were dead because we hadn't heard from you in so long… then all of sudden you show up on our doorstep. You don't understand how happy I was to see your beautiful face again! And to sit and talk for hours like we used to! Please, Sheila. Don't feel bad… Jeanette and I-" Simon reached to embrace her, but she backed away.

"I need to go. I can't cause any more trouble… I've done enough all ready." She couldn't bear to look at his face, knowing the painful expression that was on it. It would kill her more to see it.

"Dang it, Sheila, listen to me!" Simon yelled at her, trying to get his point across. She froze in her place, both physically and mentally. "Sheila, dear, Jeanette and I talked about it all. We decided that we just weren't meant to be with each other. She is nothing more than a sister to me. I made my decision. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I decide my destiny and I chose you."

"But, Simon…" she tried to protest, but he put his finger to her lips.

"Shhhh… Sheila, don't even think about it. Just go with it."

"But, Simon why would you even want to be with me over Jeanette? I'm used and broken… I'm not smart, I'm not pretty, and I'm moody and just plain pathetic. You're perfect and I'm far from it… I've been beaten and broken and used by another man. All my kids were taken from me cause I was good enough to be their mother… I was cheated on because I wasn't a good wife… How blind are you, Simon? Perhaps you should get a new prescription." Sheila chuckled as tears flowed down her face.

Simon's face softened. He understood that he made things more complicated than they had to be. He knew he messed up, but so did she. It was time for a new start. He desired for his new life to start with her.

Simon himself had been through a lot before Sheila came back, and he was struggling a lot with anger and depression. But since she'd come back, even if it only a few days ago, he had felt so much better. Jeanette had talked him out of suicide before, but Sheila gave him a reason to live. He no longer had a desire to depart from the world. He had someone to care for, someone who needed him. He had someone who understood him in ways that not even Jeanette could.

For a second time, he grabbed her, but this time by the waist and he pulled her close to him and embraced her, though she was still stiff. As she cried he rubbed her back and stroked her hair. "Sheila, I just have one question."

"Yes?" she managed through her sniffling.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know it's cliché but… I want to be with you and only you… You are smart, you're more beautiful than the most beautiful gem, your artistic, you're funny and silly, and you're as sweet as honey. Your eyes shine like a fire, your hair is like a ever flowing crimson river, and your violet fur is plush and majestic…"

"Simon?" she looked at him through her slowly ceasing tears.

Simon continued, "I could never imagine myself sharing my life with any other. Sheila, please be mine cause I would die just to be yours… I'd give anything to be by your side, to hold her hand, to pick you up when you fall down…anything and everything…" Simon rambled on and on. He couldn't help but ramble. The bespectacled chipmunk was so nervous!

"Simon?" Sheila struggled to gain his attention.

Just then he started to sing to her and swayed her in his arms.

_No rush though I need your touch__  
__I won't rush your heart__  
__Until you feel on solid ground__  
__Until your strength is found, girl__  
_

And there in that tree house, they began to dance.

___I'll fill those canyons in your soul__  
__Like a river lead you home__  
__And I'll walk a step behind__  
__In the shadows so you shine__  
__Just ask it will be done__  
__And I will prove my love__  
__Until you're sure that I'm "the one"___

_Somebody else was here before__  
__He treated you unkind__  
__And broken wings need time to heal__  
__Before a heart can fly, girl___

_I'll fill those canyons in your soul__  
__Like a river lead you home__  
__And I'll walk a step behind__  
__In the shadows so you shine__  
__Just ask it will be done__  
__And I will prove my love__  
__Until you're sure that I'm "the one"__  
_

And in that tree house, they fell in love.

___Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true__  
__All I want to do is give the best of me to you__  
__And stand beside you___

_Just ask it will be done__  
__And I will prove my love__  
__Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

"I'm sure, Simon." Sheila said happily with a warm smile.

With that, he laid another soft kiss on her lips, and this time, she didn't move. She melted in his arms. For the first time in a long time she felt safe and secure. She realized that Simon was real and that he really wanted to be with her. She felt relieved. She felt happy.

But how long will the happiness last?


	5. Welcome to the Life of a Celebrity

"You. Did. What?" Shouted Alvin at his brother. "Simon, what the heck were you thinking? Jeanette was perfect for you!"

"Alvin…" Simon growled in frustration. Alvin had been bugging him all day about breaking up with Jeanette.

"Not only that, I cannot believe Brittney took Jeanette and Sheila both to go shopping! Am I the only one horrified at this?" Alvin was upset about this whole thing, which was odd considering you'd think that he could care less.

"Alvin! Would you please leave me be? I'm trying to study for last exam!" Simon was desperately trying to study for his History final. He had so distracted all week that he'd forgotten to study.

"Why do you even need to study, you'll make an A+ either way!" shot Alvin as he sat in the chair at Simon's desk.

Simon rolled his eyes. Alvin was always secretly jealous of his smart brother, although he would NEVER admit it. There was always a part in Alvin that wanted to be smart, but during his stupid teen years he thought it'd be better to be cool than smart.

"Hey, hey everyone! I'm back!" shouted Brittney from the entrance of the home, with Sheila following quietly behind.

Alvin rushed to greet his girlfriend. After a kiss he looked around, noticing Jeanette wasn't there. "Uh, Brittney, where's Jeanette?"

"Oh, she had some stuff to do tonight. Studying or homework or something to that effect… Oh I have to show you the things I bought today!" She enthusiastically pulled things out of her bag.

Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh great…"

Sheila strolled into the living room with only a single bag that she held behind her back. "Hey, Si…"

Simon lifted his face from his book and smiled at his girl. "Hey, baby. Did you have fun?"

Sheila shuffled her feet. "Yeah…" she said shyly.

"Well… What'd did you get?" Simon asked, noticing the bag she hid behind her back.

"Oh, nothing, just a dress…"

Simon stared for a moment, waiting for her to show it to him, but she just stood there, awkwardly. "Well show it to me, sweetie! I want to see it!"

Sheila blushed, "Oh I don't know…"

"Come, on! I want to see it!"

Sheila exited the room and headed towards the bathroom to change. Simon, still sitting on the couch, was wondering why Sheila was so quiet and awkward. Maybe it was just the shopping trip in general. She wasn't used to going shopping with people. And plus, she was with Brittney and Jeanette, which he was sure didn't help the awkwardness factor.

Simon jumped up out his seat when Sheila walked back into the room. Her dress was a spaghetti strap, knee length dress that was dark pink and black and striped. The top part of it was made of satin, and the skirt was made of tulle. It fit her figure perfectly. Simon's jaw lowered, his eyes widened, and he began to blush.

Sheila shyly shuffled her feet. "What do you think? Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

He strolled over to her and gently pulled her close to him. "Even the most beautiful gem cannot compare to your beauty…I love it"

She blushed.

"Doesn't that dress just look like totally fabulous on her? Like OMG I saw that dress and I immediately made her try it on and it looked sooooo good! Oh, and then we went and got shoes for it! Girl can rock some heels!" Brittney exclaimed.

Simon chuckled, "Yes she sure can" He pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "This calls for a date tonight, what'd you say, love?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

Sheila smiled awkwardly, "Sounds great. I'd love that…"

"Then a date it will be. Six sound good?"

She nodded shyly.

Dave adjusted Simon's bowtie. "I'm proud of you, son. I really am. I'm glad that you're finally standing up for yourself. I'm proud of you for choosing your own path instead of following everyone else's path for you."

"Thanks, Dave. It's a relief to finally be living my life the way I want to… I feel free and… happy… for the first time in years…"

Dave smiled warmly at his grown up chipmunk son. "Have fun on your date, Simon. Be back at a reasonable hour!" he joked.

"Of course, Dave!" Simon chuckled.

"Now go get her." Dave commanded.

Simon stood at the foot of the staircase, patiently waiting for his date. He was nervous, so he started fiddling with his fingers. He even began to sweat a little.

Brittney was putting a on a few last minute touches on Sheila. She made sure her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect, her dress was perfect, and voila, she was perfect. Brittney led Sheila out to the staircase. "Oh doesn't she look gorgeous!"

Simon was in awe. She was beautiful. In fact, she was most beautiful girl in the world to him. He lost his breath as he forgot to even breathe. She was absolutely stunning in that dress. Even Alvin's jaw lowered a bit!

Sheila approached him. Grinning awkwardly, she said, "Hi".

Simon finally took a breath and gulped down the lump in his throat. "H-hi" he stuttered. It took him a moment to gather himself together. "Shall we get going, dear?" he asked, extended an arm to escort her to the car.

With a nod, Sheila took his arm and he escorted her out to his car, a royal blue Mercedes-Benz. The car was probably the most fancy thing Sheila had ever encountered. The seats were black leather; all the controls were on a touch screen… "Wow" Sheila awed, "This car is swell!" It was also neat and clean. It was unlike Alvin's car, which was a cheap run down thing bought at a used car place. Alvin didn't treat his stuff well like Simon did, so Simon got nicer things. This amazed Sheila. She was almost afraid to sneeze; afraid she'd get it dirty.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Sheila" Simon interrupted Sheila's thoughts.

"Thank you" she replied shyly. "You seemed pretty nervous back there."

Simon chuckled. "Yeah… I still am"

Sheila cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really? You don't seem so nervous now."

He sighed. "Actually, Sheila. I'm always nervous about something. See, I'm still the clumsy, awkward nerd you knew six years ago, but… he hides underneath other things."

"What does he hide under? Why does he have to hide?" Sheila questioned.

Simon cleared his throat. "Well, Sheila… Let's just say… Some things happened a long time ago that made me rethink myself. Over the last few years I've learned to be numb to a lot of things, and to hide my emotions." He turned to her. "As a matter of fact, I was a wreck before you came back." He turned his attention back to the road. They were on their way to downtown Los Angeles.

"What happened, Simon?" she asked out of curiosity.

Simon just smiled. Not a word; just a smile.

"Simon?"

"You like Asian cuisine, correct?" Simon asked as he drove into a medium sized Asian restaurant.

Sheila knew what the silence meant. It meant he wasn't going to talk about it, at least not right now. She knew he wasn't the type to talk about personal things, but she knew he'd open up to her eventually. She decided to let it go, even though the thought irritated her to death.

"I love Asian." She replied.

As they walked into restaurant, they were stunned to notice that everyone seemed to stare at them. Some were glares, some were confused gazes, and others were condescending.

"Simon?" Sheila poked his side. "Why are they all staring at us?" She grew uncomfortable. She never liked being center of attention.

Simon grew worried. He knew why they were staring so harshly at them and it even made him feel uncomfortable. "Because you're not Jeanette is why…" he informed her. A look of sadness grew on Sheila's face. Of course that was why. Simon just sighed. "Welcome to the life of a celebrity" he said with a frown "And being a singing, anthropomorphic chipmunk doesn't help either." He wrapped his arm protectively around Sheila as they made their way to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant, hoping to be left alone.

"Simon Seville! Welcome to our restaurant! Who is your guest?" the waiter questioned, pointing at Sheila.

Simon cleared his throat. "Mr. Brock, this is my, uh" he hesitated, knowing he'd get a negative reaction. "This is my girlfriend, Sheila."

The waiter looked at Sheila, then back at him. "I see…" He smiled and extended his hand. "Hi, Sheila. My name is Daniel and I'm your waiter for tonight. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sheila shook his hand politely. "You too, sir."

"So, what would you guys like to eat tonight?"

As they took their order, Sheila noticed a man from across the restaurant staring oddly at them. The man was in a hood, so she barely saw his face, but he felt oddly familiar to her.

"Uh, Sheila? You okay?" Simon nudged her.

Sheila continued to star at the guy, who was looking away at this time. "Yeah… I'm fine"

After eating they left the numerous stares and took a walk downtown. "Well that was awkward!" laughed Simon. "I don't think I've ever had so many people stare at me like that before!"

"I'm sorry, Simon." she said sadly. "It's because of me… They don't like me, I guess…"

Simon stopped in front of her. "Hey, listen to me." He lighted her chin so that her eyes would meet his. "It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. I could care less. It's not their life, so those who don't like it can just get over it. I love you no matter what they think. They can't tell me what to do. I make my own decisions, not based on them." He kissed her on the forehead.

As they walked on down the sidewalk, the mysterious hooded man followed ever so cautiously. Sheila knew he was there, but she didn't want to make Simon worry, so she kept quiet about it.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. They went to a movie and then went to the park and sat under the stars.

"I don't remember the last time I went to the movies!" Sheila said as she laughed about the things that happened in it. "Movies these days aren't very realistic."

Simon nodded in agreement. "They aren't, but oh well. In my opinion, the movie was terrible and a waste of nine dollars."

Sheila poked his side, "But at least I can laugh at stupidity of stupid things, unlike a certain cynical someone I know."

Simon cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh really? I'll have you know, I've chilled out a little over the years."

"Uh-huh, sure." Sheila poked.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Simon smirked.

"Nope!" She said with a giggle.

Simon leaned his face against hers and their cold, wet noses touched, making both blush and giggle.

Just then thunder began to rumble loudly.

"I thought I smelt rain!" Sheila exclaimed as a few raindrops fell from the sky.

"Hey Sheila"

"Hey Simon"

As the rain began to fall harder, Simon grabbed her hand and they began to dance and sing.

_Sheila: You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby, 'cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

'_Cause I…_

_Simon: I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling_

_And I'm happy again_

_I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark, up above_

_I'm singing, singing in the rain_

_Both: You can stand under my umbrella_

_Under my umbrella_

_Sheila: These fancy things_

_Will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity_

_Here for infinity_

_When the world has took its part_

_When the world as dealt its cards_

_If the hand is hard_

_Together we'll mend your heart_

'_Cause I…_

_Simon: I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling_

_And I'm happy again_

_I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark, up above_

_I'm singing, singing in the rain_

_Both: You can stand under my unbrella_

_Ella, ella, eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella_

_Elle, elle, eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella, ella, eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_It's raining, raining_

_Ooh, baby it's raining, raining_

_Baby, come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_It's raining, raining_

_Ooh, baby it's raining, raining_

_Baby, come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_Sheila: My umbrella, my umbrella_

_Simon: My umbrella, my umbrella…._

The two lovers ended their song in a sweet kiss, with a mysterious figure watching from a distance…


	6. The Confession of Jeanette

_Ding Dong_

Ms. Miller opened the door to find Sheila on the other side, looking nervous but keeping her cool.

"Hi Ms Miller… Is Jeanette here? I really need to talk to her." Said the fiery-eyed canine.

Ms. Miller blinked, confused as to why Sheila was here to talk to Jeanette. However she shrugged it off. "Yes she is, dear." Ms Miller called out to Jeanette for her to come down. "She'll be down in a minute," she informed as she left the room.

"Thank you…"

Jeanette strolled down the stairs, alarmed to find Sheila at the end of the staircase. "What are you doing here?" she questioned with a glare upon the violet canine.

Sheila's hands began to shake from anxiety. Jeanette's glare made her more nervous. "I just came by to ask you something…"

Jeanette also grew a little nervous. "What it is?"

Sheila leaned against the wall, trying to take some of the pressure off her now shaking legs. "Jeanette, are you sure that you're okay with Simon and I? You're not mad are you?" she asked carefully.

Jeanette grew stiff. "Why do you ask?"

Their gazes met and a look of serious came upon Sheila's face. "I want to make sure that you're okay with this. I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

Jeanette stood in silence. What was she to tell Sheila? The truth? Or…

"What would happen if I said I wasn't?"

Sheila's eyes swelled with tears. She knew what that meant. "I would leave here, forever. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Sheila, There's no need for you to do that." Jeanette calmly tried to assure her. "You would break Simon's heart…. Anyway you choose it's going to hurt someone."

"Are you okay with this or not, Jeanette?" Sheila asked sternly.

"I don't know." Admitted Jeanette. "I love him and want to be with him. But at the same time I don't want him to be unhappy. I love him too much for that. I'd rather see him happy without me than be miserable with me. I know he doesn't love me like that. It's all because of you, Sheila. You're the reason why he doesn't love me like that…"

"Maybe I'll just go then…" Sheila said as she turned to the door.

"He'll wait for you, Sheila. He loves you so darn much that he'll wait for you till the day he dies. He won't love me until he knows you're not coming back" she said with a glint in her eyes.

Sheila continued out the door. Jeanette followed her.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" asked Sheila out of confused curiosity.

"Promise me something, Sheila."

"What?"

"Please… Promise me that you'll take care of Simon for me.

Sheila was taken aback. However she stopped to think. If she made this promise then she couldn't run away…. But she felt that maybe Jeanette was being sincere in her request so therefore Sheila said, "I promise." She then turned and walked away, leaving Jeanette on the sidewalk, a look of hurt on her face.

Jeanette turned to the bushes on the other side of the street. She held up her thumb and the bush began to shake until a hooded figure appeared out of it. Then the figure began to follow the direction that Sheila had taken.

As Sheila was dragging herself along the sidewalk, she began to feel a bit uneasy. She felt as though she was being followed. She peeked over her shoulder to see the mysterious figure following closely behind, so she sped up her pace. However he continued to get closer and closer until…

Sheila shrieked as she felt her arm being harshly grabbed by the figure. She struggled against it until she somehow managed to knock the hoodie back, exposing his face and identity.

She screamed in horror, "You….

The mysterious figure was a lavender colored hedgehog whose eyes were blood red, hair the color of fire, and with vicious looking scars covering his face. His name…

"Koniah…"

The hedgehog smiled sadistically. "I've been lookin for you for two years now… I need you back. You were my favorite. That stupid Sonic-Ward fellow couldn't take care of you like I could… And this new guy certainly isn't going to either!"

Sheila spat in his face. "Forget it! I'm never going back there again! NEVER!" she screamed as she struggled against him.

Koniah reared back his fist and swung, hitting her in the temple. She fell and her head hit the hot and hard concrete of the sidewalk. Everything went black…

"Simon! Simon!" Eleanor called, desperately trying to find the bespectacled chipmunk.

Simon rushed down the stairs to a frantic Eleanor. "What it is, Eleanor? What's wrong?"

"It's Sheila! She came over to speak to Jeanette and Jeanette was acting strange… I don't know what happened between them but I looked outside and I saw Jeanette make a signal and a man chased after Sheila. Well I said I needed to come and see Theodore, but when I got halfway here, I saw Sheila and the man struggling. He knocked her out and carried her off!"

A look of horror covered Simon's face. He could barely even speak. "W-we h-have to f-find her!" he cried.

Eleanor hugged him, trying to calm him. "Simon, I'll call the police. You go and figure out what to do." She directed.

"Eleanor? What was that about Jeanette making a signal to a man? And the man chasing Sheila? Why would Jeanette do that?"

"Simon," Eleanor sighed. "Jeanette loved you. She wanted to be with you, but she knew you didn't feel that way about her… She really was angry about the thing with Sheila, but she wanted to make you happy… I don't understand the thing about the man either… Maybe it was revenge?"

Simon swiftly exited the house and made his way to the Chipettes house. He wanted answers.

"JEANETTE!" Simon screamed furiously as he entered the Chipette's home.

"Simon? What's wrong?" asked Jeanette innocently.

He grew stiff, trying to control his rage. "I want answers. NOW" he demanded.

"Answers?"

"Yes." Simon cleared his throat. "How do you really feel about me?" He could see the look of shock on her face. She wasn't expected for Simon to confront her about this.

Her face turned a bright red. "I…" she didn't want to lie to him anymore. She already felt bad about all the other lies. "I love you Simon… I wanted to be more than friends or dating without reason, I wanted us to be together…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you… I knew you didn't love me like that…"

"What happened to Sheila?"

Jeanette grew silent. She didn't want to admit to the horrible thing she had done.

Simon grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "What happened to her?"

Jeanette began to cry as she broke under Simon's angry stare. "A man by the name of Koniah came to me asking if I had seen Sheila. He said he'd been looking for her for two years… He said that she belonged to him… He paid me to make sure he got her back… I knew that if she had simply left town that you'd wait for her and never notice me… But I knew also that if you knew she wasn't going to come back that you'd give up on her and give me another chance…"

Simon was in shock. He couldn't believe that Jeanette had stooped that low. "How could you, Jeanette? We're twenty years old! Grow up, Jeanette! Stop acting like your sister! This is ridiculous!"

"I'm so sorry, Simon…" Jeanette cried as her body lowered to the floor.

"Where did he take her?" he growled.

"I don't know…" Jeanette admitted.

Simon shot her a cold death glare. "You better be glad that I have self-control because you don't' know how badly I want to punch you right now. Besides, I'm better than that. I don't want to act like a freaking hormonal thirteen year old." He angrily walked towards the door, turning around to say one last thing. "I suggest you figure out where he took her." With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Jeanette rushed to her room, collapsing on her bed and weeping. She knew what she'd done was terrible and awful and it only caused more pain for everyone. She was so disgusted with herself. Simon was right. She was acting so immature. She knew that Simon might never forgive her, but she knew that she had to do the right thing. She sent a text to Koniah.

_"Hey just curious. Where did you say you were taking Sheila?"_

She hoped and prayed that he would tell her. Jeanette wanted to correct the wrong she'd done.

When Simon got home, he stomped into his room. He paced back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. "Okay, I'm smart so I should be able to come up with something…" He then paused and looked upwards towards the ceiling. "Almighty? Please help me… I've already lost my love once… I don't want to lose her again… Please help me find her and bring her home to me…"

_Knock, knock_

Alvin opened the door carefully. "Simon? Eleanor and I called the police… They are looking for them…"

"Thanks, Alvin…" Simon sniffled. He was turned away from Alvin as to hide the tears streaming down his hot face.

"You know, Simon… If you had never left Jeanette in the first place, this would not have happened…"

Simon spun around, enraged. "Alvin Seville, I don't want to be with Jeanette! How many times do I have to tell people that? We dated because we were pressured into it. I thought I loved her like that. I really did. We grew up together, we spent so much time together, and we were just alike! That's the problem. We were just alike! Our relationship quickly fizzled. Our relationship was boring, unromantic, unrealistic. Alvin, unlike you, I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a boring, meaningless relationship with someone I don't truly love. I'm sick and tired of you and everyone else telling me whom to date. I'm tired. I'm done. I'm making my own choices now. I love Sheila, and that's who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, so you along with everyone else can just get the heck over it! Now leave me alone! I need to think…"

Alvin sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, bro. I didn't realize that we made you that mad…"

"I love her, Alvin." Simon said with tears flowing freely from his sapphire eyes. "She is the best thing that ever happened to me. She was my best friend in ways that Jeanette wasn't. Sheila brought me out of my shell, she taught me how to chill and have fun. She taught me how to not be so uptight. She made me laugh and smile more than anyone else. When I was scared she protected me. She looked out for me. When she left I was destroyed, Alvin. You remember how depressed I was! I didn't leave my room for days! I didn't even eat for days! Jeanette tried her best to comfort me. I guess I just gave in to what all were saying and I started dating her, hoping that Jeanette could heal my pain. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't rid the hole that was in my heart … then, that summer came along… When we were at our Aunt and Uncle's house… I was so scared through that… I had prayed that Sheila would come and protect me from them… That was the time I realized how much I missed her… After that I just grew cold and numb to everything… When she came back, I got myself back. I got my life back. I felt safe again. I felt joy again…"

Alvin gave Simon a hug. "I really am sorry, Si. I didn't realize that she meant that much to you. I understand now though… Come on. Let's go find her." He encouraged. "We'll find her, Simon. I promise."


	7. Safe In My Arms

The whole world was black. "_Where am I?"_ Sheila wondered as she wandered around the pitch-black world. Her body felt as though it was numb, yet she felt herself moving. She tried opening and closing her eyes, hoping that she would see something. She felt around trying to find something, only to find nothing. She was trapped in an abyss of emptiness. As soon as the realization came to her, she sat down and began to weep. She thought that maybe she was dead. She didn't know what to do.

Koniah set Sheila's limp body down on a bed inside a run down abandoned apartment. His phone began to vibrate. He looked at it, curious as to what it may be.

It read: "_Hey just curious. Where did you say you were taking Sheila?_"

He sent a text back.

"_Places."_

Jeanette turned to Simon. "He didn't tell me where he took her…"

Simon thought for a moment. "Wait a minute… Let me see your phone." He took Jeanette's phone and plugged it up to his computer.

"What are you going to do with my phone?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to connect it to a program and I'm going to contact our phone company to allow me into their data base. From there I'm going to track the signal from your phone to his…. That'll give us the coordinates of his location." He picked up his phone and called the telephone company. As he worked on the phone, Jeanette left the room.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" asked Eleanor in concern for her sister.

Jeanette wiped a tear away from her eye. "I just… I'm just so ashamed of myself. I was so full of resentment that I forgot how much she meant to Simon. All I cared about was myself and I wasn't really looking out for him. I feel awful now for what I've done and I want to do what I can to make it right…"

Eleanor embraced Jeanette. "I'm proud of you, Jeanette. I'm glad that you've realized this and that you're trying to do the right thing. I know this is hard for you…"

"Thanks, Eleanor."

"I've got it!" Simon shouted from his room. He rushed out of his room, struggling to adjust his jacket and backpack.

"Wait for me!" Alvin yelled, racing out the door behind Simon.

"When I find that guy, I'm going to kill him!"

Meanwhile, Sheila was just waking up, only to find herself in a nasty run down apartment that smelt of filth. She sat up groggily. "Where am I now?" she asked herself.

"Hello, precious." Came a voice from the doorway. Sheila's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. Her vision was blurry from the concussion, so she could barely see him, but the sound of his voice was intimidating enough. Koniah approached Sheila, much to her disapproval.

""Get. The. Heck. Away. From. Me" Sheila demanded. She wanted nothing to do with that creep. He'd done enough to her already, and she refused to let him do anything else to her.

"Darling. Why would I want to harm such a beautiful flower like yourself?"

"Because I left you, you dirt bag. Let me go! You took me once, I'm not going to let you take me again!" she growled, moving away from him.

Koniah grabbed her arm, and throwing her to the wall, he cursed her. "You will come back with me! I need you!" he yelled as he slammed Sheila against the wall. He then proceeded to punch her in the stomach, and kick her as he continued to curse her. Sheila began to feel nauseous and her head began to ache.

Koniah pulled her face close to his. "Come with me, please?"

Then, the voice of Jeanette rang through Sheila's head. She had a feeling that Jeanette had something to do with this. She grew sad, realizing that maybe she should go along with it. Jeanette will get what she wants, and Simon will eventually get over her… However, she made a promise. And she was determined to keep her promise, no matter what. "No."

Alvin and Simon burst down the door. Koniah was alarmed and he pulled out a knife, holding it to Sheila throat. "Don't come any closer." A look of terror filled Sheila's face. She had been in this situation too many times to count; yet it never ceased to terrify her.

"You wanna go, punk?" Alvin teased, trying to get Koniah to redirect his attention away from Sheila.

Simon carefully observed his surroundings.

Koniah watched Simon. "Simon Seville. Do you really want this girl? She is nothing but trash." He taunted. "This girl has been taken, used, and beaten. Why would want that? She's been on drugs, addicted to alcohol, stripping for my business, and the list goes on and on. You seriously want something that messed up?" By this point, Koniah was holding Sheila by her hair, her legs too numb to support her weight.

"Sheila… Is all of that true?" Simon asked worriedly. He had no idea her life had been that messed up.

Sheila slowly nodded, affirming Koniah's words as truth. "I'm sorry, Simon. I should've told you…"

"So, if you don't mind, Mr. Seville" Koniah stated as he kicked Sheila in the kidney, "I'm going to take back what belongs to me."

"No. You're not. She doesn't belong to you. She belongs to me!" Simon shouted as he threw a vase from across the room at Koniah's head. He dodged but was then tackled by Alvin. Simon pulled Sheila into his arms. "I've got you, love. Don't worry."

Sheila could barely keep her eyes open from the intense pain she felt. "Simon… You don't have to do this… You can leave me here where I belong… I don't deserve your love… I deserve all of this pain"

"No, Sheila. I know you did some pretty messed up things, and that you're not perfectly innocent. But Sheila, I love you, no matter all those things. You're not that person anymore. Those things are in the past, and now, I want to look forward to my future with you beside me. I'm going to take you away from this place, and never again are you going to have to suffer this fate. I'm going to take care of you and give you everything. I don't care about what you've done. I love you enough to forgive you and move on." Alvin followed behind Simon, making sure that Koniah was unconscious enough for the police to come and get him.

"Simon…" she muttered, floating in and out of consciousness. "I love you… too…"

"Sheila, stay awake for me" Simon noticed that she was unconscious "… Sheila? SHEILA!"


End file.
